Tip Jars
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Imagine the Winchesters seeing the reader sing in a bar. There's something afoot at one of the Burlesque bars in L.A. and it has the trio written all over it. Will they be able to get to the bottom of this mystery? Will Dean come to terms with his new found feelings for the girl who's been hunting with this for a long time now? Will Sam ever get this eyeliner off? Read to find out!
1. Tough Lover

_**Warnings:** swearing and the setting_

_**Word Count:** 2806 words (six pages long)_

_**Summary:** Imagine the Boys seeing you sing in a bar_

_**AN:** So, has anyone seen Burlesque with Cher and Christina Aguliera? I love that movie so much and while watching it - again - I got an idea on how the Imagine with my own little twist. I'm hoping that this could turn out as a multi fic. I plan on using songs from the movie and other songs that I can see as maybe being performed in a Burlesque style club/bar. The song for this chapter is on youtube. Just go to the website and search 'Christina Aguliera tough lover burlesque' and click on the first one - that gives you the full scene from the movie._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the songs used in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Tip Jars - Tough Lover<strong>

"I hate this case." Dean heard her say from the back of the Impala. He pulled up to the curb and parked Baby. He got out of the passenger seat and the other two did the same.

"It's only been one week, apple-pie." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but you're not the one shaking her ass up on the stage." She waited for the Winchester brothers, her hands on her hips and her face molded into a grimace.

There had been accounts of strange deaths to performers at a Burlesque club in LA and Dean jumped on the case as fast as he could. He and Sammy had gotten in as bartenders a couple weeks ago, but they realized that they needed someone on the inside - closer to what was happening than the brothers could get. Dean had convinced her to audition as one of the 'performers' and she had gotten in. She went under the name of 'Rosie' and Dean personally loved it. He took every opportunity he could to call her that, much to Rosie's dismay. It had been added to the list of nicknames that he had used on her.

"Oh, c'mon! It'll be fun. You might even get laid, Rosie." Dean said after she was told that she would be performing for the club.

"I would still have a better chance than you, pretty boy." She had smirked. He and Sam had to wear dark eyeliner for some reason that Dean was unaware of. He had to borrow Rosie's black eyeliner for the gig. It was ridiculous. She had to put it on for him and Sammy - really embarrassing.

"We don't even sing. Everyone but Sheryl lip syncs to the songs. The tech crew keeps the mics off, too - as if someone was going to try to sing or something." She complained as the three made their way to the club. Sheryl, a tall and intimidating older woman, owned the place and ruled with an iron fist. While she was all for innovation, it had to go through her first. And - from what the other bartenders say - she was a bitch and used it to her advantage. Rosie adored the woman, and Dean had no idea why.

"Even Kylie?" Dean asked, incredulous. Kylie was the main performer for the club - other than Sheryl. Her tip jars were always overflowing with cash. Dean even saw one man put a hundred dollar bill in there one night.

"Yes, Dean, even someone as amazing as Kylie." Rosie rolled her eyes at the thought of the bodacious blonde who was - for lack of better terms - the queen bitch of the other performers. No one could tell her what to do. Well, no one other than Sheryl - and that was a tug of war in itself. Rosie never really liked those kinds of people, to be honest with you. They were selfish and reckless, fucking up everyone else's lives for their own gains.

"She's still hot though." Dean vindicated, earning a bitch face from his brother and a slap on the arm from Rosie.

"Yeah, okay Dean." She said as she slipped by him and towards the dressing rooms behind the stage.

"Really, Dean?" Sam commented as the two brothers walked to their stations behind the bar.

"What?" Dean asked, wondering what he did wrong, if anything. His younger brother just looked at him expectantly and walked ahead, picking up a conversation with one of the other bartenders, Paul.

Rosie was out on stage, in the middle of her last performance for the night and Dean wasn't really paying attention. She and the usual group of girls had done this number many times over her first week. Besides, he had a cute little redhead sitting on the barstool right in front of him that needed to be taken care of.

He did, however, notice when the music had disappeared suddenly. He looked up at the stage to see what was going on. The five girls stood on the stage like deer in the headlights. Obviously, this wasn't part of the plan. He saw Rosie looking around - probably for an explanation. He also saw customers leaving the club. One left, and then another, and then a few more left. People started to leave the seats in favor for the exit. And, to make things worse, the curtain had started to drop from the ceiling. That was not good.

He was brought back to the stage by a voice that was different - rawer - than the voice from the track. _"Ooh."_ He looked up to see Rosie with her eyes shut tight and her mouth open wide, projecting noise that was louder than most things he's heard through a mic. "_Oh - yeah, yeah._" What did she think she was doing? "_Oooh - yeah, yeah._" The curtain stopped in its place, halfway from the ceiling to the stage floor. Her voice was loud, then he remembered that it would have to be if she couldn't use a mic for assistance.

Dean watched as she opened her eyes and looked to the crowd. The other four girls moved behind her, giving Rosie the stage to do whatever it was she thought she was doing. In Dean's opinion, this little plan she had could either go very good or very bad. He just wasn't sure which one it was yet. "_I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah. I need a, a tough lover, woo_" The curtain began to raise up to it's original place at the ceiling again and Rosie started to walk out into the middle of the stage. The spotlight followed her like a moth to a flame.

"_I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah. A tough lover, ooh yeah._" The band started to play along with what she was doing and she looked at them and smiled before continuing on. "_When he kisses me, I get that thrill._" She sensually ran her hands along the black leather bodice she was wearing. "_When he does that wiggle I won't keep still._" She sped up the pace and practically ran up to the front of the stage, dancing to the music as she went. "_I wanna a tough lover - yeah, yeah. A tough lover - woo. I need a tough lover - yeah, yeah. Tough lover, uh-huh._" Dean watched as she lost herself to the music.

He smiled at her and looked over at his brother, who was doing the same thing. He returned his gaze to the stage where she started to sing the next verse. "_The seven sisters got nothing on him. I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind._" She strode over to one side of the stage and started dancing again as she sang. Dean started to clap his hands to the beat and Sam followed his lead, causing the other people around the brothers to follow suit. "_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed. It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist._" She flew over to the other side of the stage and gave the viewers just as much of a show as she did to the former side. The other girls on stage started to clap along with some of the customers. "_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass. Don Juan ain't got the half the chance._" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and strutted to the center again.

"_He's a tough lover - yeah, yeah. A tough lover - woo._" She looked behind her, a surprised expression on her face when she realized that the other four had started to sing back-up for her. "_He's a tough lover - yeah, yeah. A tough lover, uh-huh._" The music started to get faster again, but Rosie kept up with ease, carrying the vocals like she was born to do so.

"_He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry. He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive._" Dean noticed that she was looking at him now, smiling as she belted out the verse. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "_He'll do anything that he wants to do. Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah._" She joined the other four girls and they all clapped their hands to the beat together, in perfect synchronization. The five girls up there on stage looked like they were having the time of their lives performing up there with one another. Soon the ending line came up and Rosie ran up in her heels to the edge of the stage and finished out strong, "_A tough lover, uh-huh._" She winked to the crowd, but Dean could have sworn that her eyes were on him the whole time. The audience was roaring with applause. She looked down and smiled shyly from all the attention.

"Go, Rosie!" Dean cheered along with his brother and many other people. She looked up and found him again in the animalistic crowd, grinning like a other four girls came up to Rosie and hugged her, pulling her back behind the descending curtain.

* * *

><p>All the customers had been herded out of the club. All that was left to do was clean up the bar area and head to their motel. 'Rosie' - as was her name around here for now - was walking out of the backstage area and to the bar when she was suddenly lifted up from behind.<p>

"You were amazing up there!" She heard from behind her - Sam. He spun her around a couple of times and she laughed out loud, her arms and legs flailing out in front of her.

"Sam!" She squealed as the younger Winchester carried her to the bar, where Dean was wiping down the wooden counter. "Put me down!" She commanded, laughing as she spoke.

He sat her down on one of the barstools and looked at her - the biggest grin she had ever seen gracing his face. "Rosie," Sam said. There were still other people working for the night. "I had no idea that you could sing like that!"

She felt her face and neck coloring profusely and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and out of her face. "I used to sing like that all the time." She looked up at the brothers, who were both on the opposite side of the counter, giving her incredulous looks. "In high school." She elaborated.

"Why didn't you continue?"

"Hunting got in the way." She cleared her throat and continued on, looking away from the boys awkwardly. "My mother didn't really approve of me doing things that didn't have too many things in common with hunting a wendigo." She looked down at her fingers and watched them fidget with the hem of her band tank top instead of looking at either Dean or Sam.

She heard Dean inhale - probably to say some off-handed comment - but then was interrupted. "Hey, Rosie!" She turned around to find Jean, one of the girls that were up on stage with her. "Wanna head over to the bar with me and some of the others?" The girl asked, and the group of girls behind her giggled. Rosie looked back to see Dean flirting with them behind her back.

"Not tonight, Jean." She replied. "Got some sleep to catch up on."

"Dean?" Jean turned her attention fully onto the older Winchester. "Will you go with us?" She asked, her voice going up an octave in hope.

"You know I'd love to, ladies," Dean smiled at the group of young women. "But I've gotta close up here." He gestured to the bar area.

"Maybe another time then." She gave him one of the most flirtatious smiles that have ever been witnessed on the face of the planet. It made 'Rosie' sick.

"Maybe." Dean ambiguously agreed before turning his attention back to wiping down the bar counter.

Soon enough, the Winchesters had closed the bar for the night. They passed the doorman, Barry, who told Rosie that she looked amazing on stage earlier that night. She blushed profusely and thanked him before quickly walking out into the cool late night air.

The three got into their respective places in the Impala. Dean started her up and then they were on their way back to the motel.

Once Baby was safely parked outside of their rooms, the brothers got out. She reached for the door handle but was stopped when the older Winchester opened it. She took his outstretched hand and slid out of the car. She smiled up at Dean and walked with him towards the open door for his and Sam's room - hers was next door.

"Guys," She said when all three of them were in the room. "I'm too tired to do anything tonight. Let's just talk about the game plan over breakfast at the diner down the street tomorrow."

"I second that." Dean agreed, walking over to the small fridge and grabbing a beer for himself. He opened the bottle and returned to her side, taking a swig when he stopped.

"It is pretty late." Sam commented. "Yeah, that sounds good." He nodded and grabbed some clothes from his duffel bag. "I'm gonna take a shower. This eyeliner needs to come off ASAP." She laughed as he closed the bathroom door.

She turned to leave for her own room, but was stopped when she felt Dean's hand lightly grasp her arm. She turned around and faced him, wondering what he was going to do. "You really did a good job up there, apple pie." Dean said as she stood in front of him.

"Thanks, Dean." She smiled up at him and quickly pecked his cheek before walking out of the Winchester's room and to her own.

Dean stood in that place, the only movement that he made was his fingers gently resting on the exact spot where her lips had touched his skin. He was really in for it now he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: So y'all are gonna have to tell me whether or not you like this idea. If I get - let's say - at least fifteen reviews or whatever, I'll continue with this. I have a story planned out, but the thing is is that it needs to be written, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep updates as regular as some of the other authors out there on the interweb. What with school and all that._

_I am planning on partaking in this year's National Novel Writing Month (aka NaNoWriMo) if you don't know what it is, just google it! I wanted to do it last year but I didn't have the time. But this year, I hope that it will be different. I'm going to be entering in the fanfiction category and all the Dean/Reader stories that I've been posting this year will be collaborated into one giant collection of stories. I'm so excited for this, you guys have no idea!_

_I will be continuing on with writing the requests and such, just it will be at a more irregular pace than it has been this summer, I'm really sorry about that guys, I just have so much school work to do every night and the only time that I get to write is when I decide to pull an all-nighter during the weekends, like tonight. So, just because it hasn't been written yet doesn't mean that I'm not thinking about it! Cool? Cool._

_Comments, questions, concerns? Just message me through a PM, a review, or through the Iris Message found on my blog._

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


	2. Salute

_**Word Count:** 2992 words_

_**Warnings:** swearing - so what else is new?_

_**Summary:** part two of 'Imagine the boys seeing you sing in a bar'_

_**AN:** So, I'm back! And with another part! The song for this is - like the title - 'Salute' by Little Mix. I just love the song so much and just had to add it into this story somehow. Check out the Author's Note at the end to learn more about the set up for this story and other news! Part two starts off where part on kind of ends - with breakfast - and there is a time jump, so you've been warned._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the music used in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Tip Jars<strong> - **Salute**

"So," 'Rosie' started as the waitress left with the trio's breakfast orders. "What do we have so far?"

"Not much." Sam said, opening up his laptop and as he started to gather just what it was that they had for this case. _Why did he bring it with him to the diner?_ She thought to herself. _And how was he able to get wifi everywhere we go?_

"We know that there have been six victims in the past couple months, cause of death is reported to be anything from room fires with the help of hairspray to props falling on the women during rehearsals. So, they're obviously strange deaths."

"That's for sure." Dean commented as he read on with his brother.

"And they've all happened to the performers. None of the crew members nor the band have had victims."

"We could start there, I guess." She suggested. "Ask those guys their take on what's happening. Narrow our way down until we find who or what's doing this."

"That's all we can do for now." Dean agreed with her.

"At least until we can gather more information. Investigate the building a little." Sam agreed as well, finishing right as the waitress - her name tag read Beatrice - brought their food to them.

_This is going to be one hell of a hunt_. She thought to herself as she dug into her eggs.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Dean and Sam walked into the club, preparing for another night. Their black attire and eyeliner were already on. There were crew members milling around the place, placing things in their correct spots and such. The place had gotten busier and busier since Rosie's performance, - word travels faster than the flu in L.A.<p>

Dean had dropped off Rosie a couple hours ago. She had to get extra rehearsal time since she wasn't just dancing anymore. Dean was happy for her. She seemed to be enjoying this case a lot more now. He asked her why and she just shrugged and said, "I'm actually doing something, now."

Speaking of Rosie, she was at the side of the stage, in jeans and a loose tank top, talking with some of the bandmates. Dean tried to fight an unknown urge to stride up to them and protect her from these men - who were probably well-mannered and not dangerous to her in any way. But with them not as far as they had hoped in this case, Dean told himself that he had to be there for her protection - even though a small voice in the back of his head that she was perfectly capable to taking care of herself.

He ignored this voice as he left Sam and sauntered up to Rosie. He placed a hand on the small of her back and she turned around, confusion on her face until she saw that it was him. That's when she smiled at him, softly greeted him with a "Hey", and turned back around to finish her conversation with the band.

The two started walking back to the bar after they left the side of the stage. He felt her lean into his touch as they walked and had to hide a triumphant smile for a reason that he was unsure of. He felt eyes concentrating on his back, but didn't dare turn around and face the people. He knew what they were thinking and - well - he couldn't care less about them. She was telling him about how they needed more performers so they were going to advertise it during the show tonight with a ladies night special with free drinks. Or something like that. He wasn't really paying attention at the moment.

She sat on one of the stools by the bar - the same one that the redhead had sat at last week - and Dean walked around to the back, where Sam already was, preparing drinks and wiping the counter down. The three chatted for a while before Henry, Sheryl's right hand man, called her to to dressing rooms. Dean watched as she left, his eyes unable to stray from her retreating form. He was only brought out of it when Sammy nudged him, directing him towards one of the crew members wanting a drink before the night started.

Why the hell was he feeling this way?

* * *

><p>He found his answer during the opening performance of the night.<p>

It looked like it was a whole company thing. All the girls were up on stage, poised for action. All of them were dressed in black leather corsets and matching leather pairs of - what did Rosie call them , leggings? yeah - leggings.

The lights dimmed and there was a hush that had come over the building, the crowd waiting in anticipation for the performance. Dean found himself going quiet - he stopped talking to Sammy mid sentence - as he searched for Rosie up on stage.

When the Winchester found her, his breath hitched slightly in his throat. She was dressed similar to the others, but she wore it differently. She looked _hotter_ than most of the other ladies - both in the sense that she might even compare to Kylie and that if he touched her, she'd most likely give him third degree burns. He was transfixed with her, unable to look away - again - until they started moving to the track being played.

At first, it sounded like a siren of some sort, but then he realized that it was part of the music as the women on stage started swaying to it. Then the beat dropped at they started going their own ways, still synchronized in their movements.

The spotlight found Sheryl and she started the verse. "_Ladies all across the world. Listen up, we're looking for recruits._" The performers were dancing around her and the crowd was captivated by her melodic voice that held so much power within it. "_If you're with me, let me see your hands. Stand up and salute._" The older woman looked around the seated crowd as she sang, enticing them to join her. "_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots. Representing all the women, salute, salute!_"

Kylie walked in front of Sheryl and she started up her part, "_Ladies all across the world. Listen up, we're looking for recruits._" The spotlight followed her as she walked across the stage, looking seductively at the crowd. "_If you're with me, let me see your hands. Stand up and salute .Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots._" She did a little dance with her hips and Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of them. "_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_" This was the best case ever.

Then everyone joined in, coming together in a tight group. Sheryl's voice rang out through the area, "_It's who we are. We don't need no camouflage. It's the female federal._" Sheryl's tall frame was in the middle of the front of the grouping, Kylie's blonde hair swaying on the older woman's left side, and Rosie on her right. "_And we're taking off. If you with me, women let me hear you say:_"

Then all of them began to sing, or at least supposedly sing. He still wasn't sure whether Rosie's performance changed they way that the other girls performed during the shows. "_Ladies all across the world. Listen up, we're looking for recruits._" They were powerful, both in their movements and in their attitudes up on stage. "_If you're with me, let me see your hands. Stand up and salute._" Dean hoped that no one was in need of his service, because he probably wasn't going to be able to help them. "_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots._" Their movements were perfectly synchronized, as if they were all one thing. "_Representing all the women, salute, salute!"_

Still synchronized, the performers spread apart on stage giving room for Sheryl to start the second verse. "_Sisters we are everywhere. Warriors, your country needs you_." Dean tried to keep track of Rosie, but she had disappeared into the mass of black leather. "_If you're ready ladies, better keep steady. Ready, aim, shoot._" Kylie was still by Sheryl's side - swaying her hips to the music as if she was getting ready to sing again - and Dean wondered if that was meant to happen. It seemed a little out of place - not that any of the customers would notice. "_Don't need ammunition, on a mission. And we'll hit you with the truth._" Sheryl subtly glanced over at Kylie and tried to get the blonde out of the spotlight, still going along with the music. "_Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!_" She attempted to shoo Kylie away, making it look like it was planned, but Dean had other suspicions.

A new voice took over. Dean instantly recognized it as Rosie's. "_Sisters we are everywhere. Warriors, your country needs you._" She walked out of the center of the mass, the light hitting her in a way that captivated Dean - and probably everyone else. If some weren't paying rapt attention, well, they were now. "_If you're ready ladies, better keep steady. Ready, aim, shoot. Don't need ammunition. On a mission. And we'll hit you with the truth._" She was dancing with the mass, infecting all the performers around her with her energy. _"Representing all the women, salute, salute!_"

Kylie opened her mouth, ready to go, but the spotlight flashed onto Rosie who was crouching down at the end of the stage. She looked like she was singing right into the crowd. Like she was having a casual conversation with the female customers. "_You think we're just pretty things. You couldn't be more wrong._" Rosie was killing it, engaging everyone around her. "_We're standing strong, we carry on."_ She literally made the place come alive as she continued to perform. _"Knock us but we keep moving up."_ She slowly rose up to a standing position. "_Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake._" She turned around and walked back into the group.

And then there was the buildup. "_Attention! Attention! Individuals! Originals! Huh! Let me hear you say,"_

The group had all joined in, eager to entertain for the last round of the song. "_Ladies all across the world. Listen up, we're looking for recruits._" Dean still wondered how they could all stay in sync up there with so many people. "_If you're with me, let me see your hands. Stand up and salute._" He looked over at Sam, who was distractedly attending to one of the customers. "_Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots. Representing all the women, salute, salute!_" He couldn't take his eyes away from Rosie's form as she swayed her hips to the music with the rest of the girls.

Sheryl spoke into her microphone, looking directly from woman to woman in the audience. "_Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together. And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters._" She strutted back over to the group of performers for the end.

They all sang together, "_Representing all the women, salute, salute!_" And then the lights went out and the song was over.

Dean finally figured out what they were doing when he heard all the higher-pitched cheering. It all made sense. The odd song choice for the performance, the special ladies night, the free drinks. They were trying to recruit more people for their club. And it seemed to be working - if the crowd was any indicator.

Soon enough, women started flooding to the bar, getting refills on their martinis and bellinis. And they couldn't stop talking about the performance. Dean overheard some of them talking about how great the dancing was, and others talking about the singing.

Dean tuned the rest out as he made the drinks for the women, handing their glasses back to them with a charismatic smile that he's practiced since he was a teenager. Sammy was doing the same thing, and so was Paul over there on the other side - chatting up some girl..

There was a sort of lull that night during the various performances, from the comedy skits, the vaudeville acts, and - of course - the singing. But most of the audience was still buzzing about the first one. Dean was sure that this would bring in more customers and maybe some more performers.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had finished cleaning up the bar and were ready to head back to the motel, waiting for Rosie. Where the hell was she?<p>

Dean walked closer to the backstage area where the dressing rooms were.

"Dean," Sam called out quietly. "You can't just go in there!"

"I'm just going to see what's taking her so long, alright?" Dean defended himself, slinking closer behind the stage. He was following the sound of a pair of voices, coming from a partially closed door.

"Look, I'm just saying," Dean recognized Kylie's voice from behind the door. "You may be popular now, but just remember who the real performers are. And honey, you're not - nor will you ever be - one of us. M'kay?" She tone tilted up some, as if asking a child a question.

"Kylie, I hate to be the one to break this to you," Dean heard Rosie respond. "But I'm here to stay for a while and I will keep moving up that ladder until I meet your made up standard of what a 'real performer' is and I will, without a doubt, surpass it. And probably without a problem." He heard her pause. "M'kay?" And her tone match Kylie's from before, pitch for pitch.

"Listen here, you bitch-" Dean opened the door, not feeling like hearing anymore of this. As soon as the door swung open, Kylie stopped and looked up at whoever was interrupting her. Rosie and Kylie were in there with Jean, who had stayed as silent as the grave.

"Rosie," The woman in question looked up at him. "Ready to head out?" He asked, pointing his finger outside the room.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She grabbed her bag and met him at the door. "Goodnight, Kylie." Rosie turned back towards the blonde before walking out of the room, Dean closely behind.

"You okay?" Dean found himself asking as they walked through the clothing racks and stage props.

"I'm fine, Dean." She replied. She didn't look at him, which concerned him somewhat. But he brushed it off, not wanting to get involved in the disputes of these women.

They met Sam by the entrance of the club and left for home. Rosie was quiet during the ride back to the motel, in her own world. She went straight to her room as soon as Dean turned off the car, giving the brothers a falsely cheerful "Goodnight" before closing her door all the way.

Later that night, Dean laid away in his stiff bed, wondering what was taking them so long to get going on this case.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> And another chapter is finally up! Don't forget to review guys - I need to know whether or not you are liking this. Let's try to get about fifteen more reviews or comments, which shouldn't be hard considering all the feedback that I got for the first chapter._

_Alright, so as I said last chapter, I am participating in National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) this November and I have chosen to do this story - yes, the one that you are reading right now - for it. I have a mix set up on 8tracks that contains all the songs I've used for this story. I have a link to it on my page on fanfiction. Tell me what you think of the mix through the reviews, the PM, or the ask box. I hope that, should you choose to listen to it, that it will get you into the mood to read my story or to join a Burlesque club/bar. Haha just kidding about the latter, unless that's what you want to do - then all I have to say is 'go for it'._

_So far, Tip Jars is looking to be around fifteen or so chapters. So, we're off to a good start guys! I will try to answer all your questions - without giving away any spoilers - so don't be afraid to send me something!_

_As said before, this story will not be updated regularly, since my personal life has gotten very hectic as of lately. But don't worry, I'm working on this story, probably as you read this!_

_That's all I have for now. I hope that you're enjoying my story as much as I am enjoying writing it._

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


	3. National Anthem

_**Word Count:** 4493 words_

_**Warnings:** swearing, again - as always..._

_**Summary:** part three of 'Imagine the boys seeing you sing in a bar'_

_**AN:** The song for this is - like the title - 'National Anthem' by Lana del Rey. Honestly, before I started even thinking about this story, I had wanted to incorporate this song into at least one of my stories. And so now it's in this installment/ chapter! Check out the Author's Note at the end to learn more about the set up for this story and other news! Part three starts off a few days after part two._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural or any of the music used in this story._

* * *

><p><strong>National Anthem<strong>

Dean walked in through one of the back doors, carrying a wooden crate of liquor from storage to the bar. Sammy was multitasking - putting the booze away on their respective shelves under the counter and trying to wheedle information about the 'accidents' from some of the other crew members.

"So, what you're saying," Dean heard the younger of the two brothers speak, "Is that all those girls had it coming, one way or another."

"I guess if you put it that way, then yeah, they did." Paul admitted, pulling a bottle of scotch out of one of the boxes.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam pressed on, subtly steering the fellow bartender into opening up about the events more.

Paul ran his hand through his black hair and seemed to think about it for a little bit, as if putting pieces to a puzzle together. "I guess that if one of them ever got too high on their pedestal, something would happen to them that would either bring them down a few notches or end their career." Paul looked over at Sam. "Why do you ask?"

"We just wanted to make sure that Rosie wouldn't get hurt or something, you know?" Sam covered up quickly. "We were the ones that suggested this gig to her."

"Yeah," Dean helped, looking at Paul from behind his brother.

"I wouldn't worry about Rosie." Paul replied, looking over towards the stage where the girls were warming up. "She's too innocent lookin' to get herself involved in any part of that." He drawled assuredly. _If only he knew_. Dean thought to himself, wondering how Paul would react if the brothers told him that Rosie wasn't as innocent as he believed her to be.

"You know, it's funny." Paul pointed out, examining something over by the girls. "Nothing's happened to deter Kylie from standing on that pedestal of hers." The two brothers directed their gazes onto stage where the girls were. Kylie was up there speaking with a large number of the girls and Rosie was more off to the side, chatting with - what's her name? - Jean.

"Nothing's gonna happen to her. She's too hot." One of the other crew members commented as he hauled one of the crates onto the bar counter, the crate landing with a thunk. "I mean, if she wanted to, I would..." But Dean wasn't paying attention anymore, instead focusing on Rosie up on stage, dutifully taking orders from Sheryl.

Henry was beside the older woman, looking over some hastily scribbled notes. He rose his head every so often to listen to see what Sheryl was talking about, then he'd write something down on the pad. And repeat. It seemed to Dean like the balding man could barely catch up to what Sheryl was saying. And now that Dean was looking, it seemed like Rosie was having trouble understanding, herself. Her eyes were widened some and she was nodding vigorously - a couple things she used to do when Bobby would tell her what kind of things to research back when she started hunting with them after her mother died.

"Okay!" Sheryl's voice rang out through the area, breaking apart the low hum of voices that filled the place. The older woman turned around and looked above the bar to where the main spotlight was. "Jimmy, you ready?" The spotlight flashed on and off quickly, signalling that the person up in that equipment room - a person probably named Jimmy - was prepared for whatever was going to happen.

"Ladies!" Sheryl called out, Henry dutifully at her side. The place was silent, Dean barely heard anything from the bar. "For rehearsal today, we're going to have a little fun." She paused for dramatic effect, Dean assumed. "We'll be doing duets." Dean looked over a Rosie, who was showing a perplexed expression of her own towards her superior. "You will be paired off with one of the common songs that we perform here during the shows," The older woman explained, "And you two will follow Henry here, who happens to have exquisite talent with duos."

"Why, thank you very much, Sheryl dear." Henry commented, looking to Sheryl in unadulterated admiration.

She looked at him the same way and replied, "Any time." She turned back towards the girls. "I want you to play off your partner to not only make yourselves better, but also to make each other better." Dean watched as the older woman looked at each lady on stage before moving on to the next. "So let's get started, shall we?" And with that it began.

Rosie stayed with Jean, probably hoping that Henry would be kind and pair them up together. But sadly, Jean was in the second duet, a song about what goes down on the West Coast or something like that. Dean wasn't really paying attention. Sam had somehow roped him into lugging more crates back and forth to 'find out what the hell is going on in this place'. Dean thought it was complete bullshit, but with the look that his brother was giving, Dean didn't want to argue.

There wasn't much talking as he brought in crate after crate. Box after box. There was more grunting than anything. But when the small group - three crew members - got all the boxes in, Dean kept an ear out towards the stage, needing to know what was happening at all times. He knew that it was probably stupid and redundant, but a little part of him told him that he was going to need to be prepared for anything around this place.

"Kylie and Rosie. You two are up!" Henry yelled after one of the songs had finished. Dean's head shot up at the mention of the two girls' names as he remembered the discussion that he had heard not too long ago from the two - and Jean.

Dean watched as the two girls walked up on stage, both from opposite ends of the curtain. They took their respective microphones and listened to Henry as he gave the two instructions, "When I point to you, you sing. I will guide you through your parts. Alright?" Both nodded their heads in affirmation. "You mic will be muted when it's your partner's turn, got it?" They nodded again. "Okay then, let's start the fun. You two ready?" Kylie and Rosie's heads bobbed up and down, giving Henry all he needed to turn back and yell at Jimmy in the sound booth, "Ready?" The spotlight flashed on and then off. "Track twenty-one on mix five." More spotlights. Dean knew that this could go one of two ways. And he hoped that it was the more favorable one without any catfighting.

* * *

><p>Rosie listened to the music as soon as the track started to play. She found herself smiling knowingly towards the song as she recognized it. She glanced over at Kylie and saw the same flash of recognition crossing over her pale face. Her hands gripped the microphone tighter and waited for Henry's cue, when and if it would fall on her.<p>

And it did, sooner rather than later. His index finger was moving up and down to the beat of the music. She opened her mouth and hesitantly started to sing, waiting for Henry to cue Kylie in. "_Money is the anthem of success. So before we go out what's your address?_"

Soon enough the balding man pointed at Kylie and Rosie felt her microphone mute out, the feedback dying down. She was relieved that the spotlight wasn't on her anymore. His finger began to keep the beat along with Kylie's words, as if he were a conductor of a symphonic orchestra "_I'm your National Anthem. God, you're so handsome. Take me to the Hamptons. Bugatti Veyron._" Rosie wished that she could look as confident as Kylie did under all these lights, her eyes closed as the music went through her. But Rosie felt like a miniscule insect under a magnifying glass when she stood in the unfading and tortuous lights. "_He loves to romance them. Reckless abandon. Holdin' me for ransom. Upper echelon._"

Henry's finger was now directed towards Rosie. "_He says to 'be cool' but I don't know how yet. Wind in my hair, hand on the back of my neck._" She felt her hand that wasn't holding onto the mic trailing down the side of her neck. She really didn't mean to do this, but she guessed that it seemed to be the right thing to do, if the gathering crowd was anything to go by. "_I said, 'Can we party later on?' He said, 'Yes, yes, yes'._"

Both of Henry's hands came up and the two started to play off of each others. Rosie went first, according to Henry. "_Tell me I'm your National Anthem._"

Then Kylie. "_Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down. Making me so wild now._"

And then Rosie repeated her line. "_Tell me I'm your National Anthem._"

Kylie. "_Sugar, sugar, how now. Take your body down town._"

The two girls joined together for the rest of the chorus. "_Red, white, blue is in the sky. Summer's in the air and, Baby, heaven's in your eyes. I'm your National Anthem._" Rosie had to admit, if they had gotten along better, the two would be an unstoppable force in this place, harmonizing their voices and working with each other - unintentionally or not - to give a performance for anyone willing to watch. That's the part that she loved about about this whole performing thing: being able to showcase something she was good at for those willing to listen. She missed that as her time in high school got replaced with hunting for the things that hid under children's beds at night.

The hand motioning towards Kylie stopped and Henry pointed at Rosie, signalling for her to start up the second verse. "_Money is the reason we exist. Everybody knows it, it's a fact. Kiss, kiss._" She startled herself by moving along to the music, acting as if she were in the mindset of the singer. She still felt awkward up on stage next to the stage's sweetheart, but she had to admit that she was actually enjoying herself up there with Kylie. And it was a genuine enjoyment that she hadn't really felt since her high school days of performing in various choirs and acapella groups.

Her mic turned off as Kylie began her thing. "_I sing the National Anthem while I'm standing over your body. Hold you like a python._" Like always, the blonde was getting into the performance, even if it became a little risque. "_And you can't keep your hands off me or your pants on._" Rosie realized that she wanted show what she could do, to prove herself to her peers - especially Kylie - that she did belong with the 'real performers' of the club and that she was just as good as the rest of them, if not better. "_See what you've done to me, King of Chevron._" And she just hoped that Henry would give her a chance to do just that.

She heard her mic turn on and got back into the act. "_He said to 'be cool', but I'm already coolest._" She shrugged as if the statement was a common fact, as if she truly were the coolest. "_I said to 'get real, don't you know who you're dealing with?_" She found herself smiling coyly somewhere about the gathering crowd of fellow performers and crew members, although it was directed at no one in specific. "_Um, do you think you'll buy me lots of diamonds?'_" She twirled a strand of her curled hair for effect, and it seemed to do the trick. Henry was smiling with approval and she felt eyes on her - she was almost certain that a particular green-eyed bartender was watching her as well. She even noticed Sheryl looking up at them from where she was at one of the tables.

The two did the same thing for the chorus again, doing their own lines and then joining for the last part.

Then Henry surprised Rosie by pointing to her for the bridge. She was sure that he would choose her for a small part and give Kylie the rest, so she had to make her mark now, or else she'd never get in with the others girls. "_It's a love story for the new age. For the six page. We're on a quick sick rampage."_ She let herself get lost to the music, her eyelids half closed as she sang. "_Wining and dining, drinking and driving, excessive buying, overdose and dyin'_" She quickly looked up at Henry, whose finger was still moving along with her. She kept on going, counting off the four things with her free hand. "_On our drugs and our love and our dreams and our rage. Blurring the lines between real and the fake._" She motioned to one side of her and then to the other side, the one that Kylie was coincidentally on. "_Dark and lonely. I need somebody to hold me._" She swung her hips from side to side along with the slower tempo. "_He will do very well. I can tell, I can tell._" She looked over at Henry, anticipating when he was going to drop her in favor for Kylie, but he just kept looking at her. She shot him a questioning glance as she sang, wondering if he really wanted her to keep going. "_Keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel_."

He answered her glance by pointing towards Kylie, if a little half-heartedly. "_Money is the anthem of success. So put on mascara, and your party dress._" She took it in stride, filling the area with her rougher voice.

Rosie heard her mic turn on and started up again. But she could hear Kylie continuing. "_I'm your National Anthem._" She looked over at Henry, seeing that he was pointing to her, but he was facing Kylie, his lips in a thin line. The blonde looked at her mic, realizing that it had been turned off and her mouth shutting - involuntarily allowing Rosie to go. "_Boy, put your hands up. Give me a standing ovation._" Her hands started to move on their own, rising above her head as she looked across the large room towards the bar, swinging her hips as she sang. "_Boy, you have landed, babe, in the land of Sweetness and Danger. Queen of Saigon._"

Henry pointed to Kylie, inversing what the two had done for the past choruses. Rosie caught the barely concealed spiteful expression flashing across her face before she followed the man's direction. "_Tell me I'm your National Anthem._"

He pointed towards Rosie now, although she didn't really need the prompting - she already knew what was going to happen. "_Ooh, yeah, baby, bow down. Making me so wild now_." She decided that she was going to make the best of this opportunity to grow, becoming the persona of the talented vixen that she had been so apprehensive to acquire before.

"_Tell me I'm your National Anthem_." Kylie repeated. Rosie could feel the blonde glancing at her every so often with her probably now venomous hazel eyes. Rosie didn't dare look back, she would probably lose her nerve if she did. And that would not be a good thing. Not being the key term.

"_Sugar, sugar, how now. Take your body down town._" Rosie sang, letting her body - okay, her hips mostly - flow with the melodramatic music playing in the background. She could tell that she had everyone transfixed on her, even the people in the bar towards the back of the club. SHe couldn't stop the sultry smirk appearing on her face, even if she wanted to.

The two girls joined for the next part. _"Red, white, blue is in the sky. Summer's in the air and, baby, heaven's in your eyes._" She smiled dreamily into the spotlight, as if reliving a memory the original singer meant to reveal somehow through this part. _"I'm your National Anthem!"_ She looked to the small audience and straightened her posture a little, trying to seem commandeering towards the others with a albeit cocky smirk of her own that was known to mirror Dean's somewhat.

Kylie continued on, smirking down into the crowd as she went. "_Money is the anthem. God, you're so handsome. Money is the anthem of success._"

Rosie joined in, harmonizing with the blonde's voice. _"Money is the anthem. God, you're so handsome. Money is the anthem of success."_ She found herself blending in with Kylie. That wasn't a very good thing at that moment - as Kylie's mocking sneer angled towards her seemed to prove.

She tried a different approach, hoping that her voice would carry on to something of its own. "_Money is the anthem. God, you're so handsome. Money is the anthem of success._" And it did, thankfully. She heard a couple cheers for the higher notes that she had decided to take. Rosie even noticed Sheryl smiling up at her now.

She did it again, getting the same result as the time before. Kylie stuck to the baseline, which was probably a good thing. "_Money is the anthem. God, you're so handsome. Money is the anthem_," Henry pointed at her, waiting for her to wrap it up.

"_Of success._" Rosie finished, triumphantly smiling at a job well done, in her opinion. The tracks got cut and the spotlight died out, ending the song and the - if everyone was to be honest with themselves - amazing performance set by the two women who seemed to be at the top.

She climbed down the steps of the stage and gave her mic back to Henry, who smiled at her with something she couldn't quite comprehend. Maybe it was pride. Maybe it was respect. Hell, maybe it was even in confidence - of what, though, she wouldn't have the slightest idea of. Rosie couldn't stop from smiling back at the older man before turning around towards the small procured audience and eventually the bar where Dean and Sam were.

Jean jumped in front of her and squealed - literally squealed like a little girl. "You were so good up there, Rosie!" She was so loud that everyone within a ten foot radius could hear the raven haired girl. And the ones that did turned around to look at the two oddly. Kylie even glanced snidely over at the two, her nose upturned in disdain - which wasn't unusual for the blonde since there was always something about the building that annoyed her to some degree or another.

"Yeah, I wasn't too bad, I guess." Rosie tried to shrug it off. She really didn't do anything that was out of the ordinary for her - she just performed like anyone else in the club did. Kylie probably did better than she did in the long run, anyways. The blonde tended to do that. Just look at the amount of money left in the various tip jars at the end of each night. Kylie always had the most, it practically overflowing with dollar bills and change.

"'I guess?' That's what you have to say?" There Jean went again. Why was everything she said spoken in such an excited manner? "God, I would give anything to be as good as you are!" She said it was such feeling and emphasis that Rosie could help but feel sympathetic towards her friend, even though she did really know why.

Jean was talented in her own right. Maybe she wasn't the best of the girls, but she was just a capable as all the rest of them. And she was dedicated, too. She put everything she had into everything she did - even though most of the time, it tended to be a little too much. But Rosie could tell that the girl meant well.

So she smiled as Jean flipped her straight black hair over her shoulder, took her hand, and led her to the mob of young women, waiting to see who was going to get called up next. Two girls that Rosie didn't know very well made their ways up to the large stage, looking around the place like deer that have been caught in the headlights. She heard a couple of the girls around snickering at the expressions that the girls exhibited, but she remembered what it was like being put on display in front of everyone - them free to criticize her and her choices. And it wasn't that long ago. So she refrained from joining in with the others as she watched to duo sing their part, trying their best to get by.

After everyone was finished, Jean grabbed Rosie by the arm and led her to the bar in the back of the room where Dean and Sam were currently, stocking the shelves behind the bar with amber liquor in the dim light.

* * *

><p>Dean looked up at the two girls as they sat on the deep burgundy barstools. "Hello, ladies." He gave them the charming smile that he showed for the customers during the night. Jean smiled shyly at him while Rosie just rolled her eyes at his antics. "What can I do for you two?"<p>

Jean piped up, her higher voice out of place in the back of a dark room like this, "Rosie here's been working her ass off - literally - around here. She needs to go clubbing with all of us during our night off Saturday. Wouldn't you agree, Dean-o?"

"I don't really need to." Rosie tried, obviously looking to Dean for help.

He would give her no such thing. "I think that's a great idea!" The older Winchester grinned enthusiastically at the thought of Rosie out in some club with colored lights flashing along to the beat of some horribly tuned song that was popular at the time. And it was a great way to investigate what was going on.

"No. No, it's not a good idea, Dean." Rosie deadpanned, an unimpressed look gracing her features. "The whole 'clubbing' thing? Not really my cup of tea." She explained, looking back and forth between the two of them, adding quotation marks when she said the word 'clubbing'.

"I don't even have anything to wear to a club." Dean could tell that she was pulling at straws, futilely hoping that one excuse she grabbed would stick so she wouldn't have to go.

"You can borrow some of mine!" Jean rebutted. Rosie closed her eyes in defeat, unable to get anything past the black haired girl next to her.

Dean knew that she didn't like the whole club scene - it was something that had made her hesitant to join the brothers on this case - but the three could really use this advantage. They still had no fucking clue of what exactly they were dealing with. And it was killing him not knowing - it's been a month already and they were no farther into figuring what in the hell was happening that when they were when this case started.

"Think about it, Rosie." Dean focused on her. "You could _get to know_ the girls if you tagged along with Jean." Her eyes widened slightly at his emphasis.

"Exactly." Jean exclaimed, but his eyes were trained on Rosie's, smiling as she silently figured out what he was planning for her.

She exhaled in a sigh. "I guess one night out wouldn't hurt." She conceded, smiling sheepishly at Jean as the smaller of the two women squealed in joy. Dean turned away to hide his visible wince. He noticed other people looking around wondering what in fuck's sake was happening.

Rosie - the ever-present buffer in Dean's life - was able to calm her down. How, Dean would never be able to figure out. Must have been a girl thing, the older Winchester guessed.

"This is going to be so great, Rosie." Jean grabbed onto Rosie's arms and Dean watched as the young woman flinched before slowly relaxing into the unannounced contact. He chuckled as Jean squeezed Rosie's biceps in excitement. "You get to know all the girls, like Maddie and Sabrina and Destiny and..." Dean stopped paying attention, drifting off to think of how he would tell Sammy of his success in getting the three of them that much closer to finding everything out. Maybe he would recant his heroic deeds over a beer or two back at the motel or give his younger brother the 'I told you that this was going to work' speech or maybe-

"Maybe you'll even get laid, Rosie. Who knows." Dean's thoughts were interrupted with that one statement. The last thing that Dean wanted to think of was Rosie taking some strange man into the motel room right next to his and the promptly spending the night with the guy. It just didn't seem right and the thought created a sticky feeling inside his chest as his thoughts expounded to what Rosie and her mystery man might do during the night. And he had no idea why.

"Yeah," Rosie laughed shakily, bring Dean out of his rather unfavorable train of thought. "Who knows."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Yeah, so this is going to take me longer than one month to finish, but I promise that we'll finish this story together. I'm with you guys until the end of the line and I hope that you're all with me as well. Remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Next chapter, we'l be heading into the club and fun times ensue - as always. Comments, questions, concerns? You know what to do!_

_Remember to Smile :)_

_~Becca_


End file.
